


Hitting the ground

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas collection 2020 [6]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Caretaking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: „We need to talk.“ Orange said as he settled down after getting rid of his thick winter coat.Fear was flashing in Chuck’s eyes. „Oh my god, please Orange.. don’t leave me..“ he stuttered out. „I… It’s.. I can…“It felt to Chuck like he was barely getting air into his lungs.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: Christmas collection 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hitting the ground

Between going back and forth to Jacksonville and slowly getting comfortable to stream playing games in front of his fans, Chuck was forgetting to take care of himself. It was like he was running out of fuel slowly but surely. 

Orange had asked him several times if he was ready for christmas but Chuck was so wrapped up in his own mind that he couldn’t bother with some holiday. Even though it was barely late afternoon he had already drowned a couple beer and some bourbon. Just to get into the right mind space to stream. 

His doorbell rung and he got up from his couch to check out who was bothering him on a monday afternoon.  
The first thing he saw was a huge christmas tree before slowly a head peaked out at the side. „Hey baybee, I thought…“ Orange started but Chuck visibly rolled his eyes and he shut up.

Chuck turned around and walked back to his couch. Meanwhile Orange dragged the tree into the apartment.

  
„We need to talk.“ The blonde said as he settled down after getting rid of his thick winter coat.   
Fear was flashing in Chuck’s eyes. „Oh my god, please Orange.. don’t leave me..“ he stuttered out. „I… It’s.. I can…“  
It felt to Chuck like he was barely getting air into his lungs.  
„I’m not breaking up with you.“ Orange said and grabbed Chuck by his wrist to pull him closer. 

Chuck was a sobbing mess, his head resting in Orange’s lap as the older man was gently playing with his hair. It was slightly greasy.  
„Chuck.. I’m just scared. We barely have time together. You’re even day drinking.“ His fingertips were gliding over Chuck’s face very carefully.

  
Chuck let out a sigh, trying to pull himself together. „Because I… I’m afraid of what people think of me in my streams. Like.. I certainly can’t be shy and introverted during the stream and that’s why I loosen myself up.“ Chuck said, his eyes closed.  
„People will love you either way, Chuckie. I swear. Everyone can see what a beautiful soul you are. Especially without playing a role.. without you being tipsy every time.“ 

Slowly Chuck sat up, looking at his boyfriend. „I know. But it’s just… hard.“   
„I can be around if you wanna try streaming sober. I promise you, people will love you. And it will be just as much fun. But for today no stream, instead we’re going to take care of that tree over there.“ Orange nodded his head towards the tree, seeing Walter shamelessly pissing against the stem. „If he wasn’t so cute I’d kill him right now.“

Chuck growled. „Walter.. you god damn psycho. Stop peeing all over our apartment.“ He covered his face with his hands. „It only got worse since I started streaming.“ He mumbled.  
„Because you’re a mess, baybee. You’re drinking way more than usual…“ Orange said before getting up to carry Walter into the bathroom to gently wash his paws while Chuck cleaned his floor.

An hour later they were decorating the tree, the radio blasting matching songs and they already had a break for some hot chocolate with marshmallows. Chuck felt amazing, having his boyfriend around and stop worrying for just a moment.  
It has always been a part of his life to doubt himself on a regular basis. He wasn’t able to just accept the fact that he was a decent human being and a talented wrestler. Let alone accept the fact that somebody was able to love him. But Orange did. And he always did his best to get Chuck through episodes of those issues. 

It was just a second that Chuck was slightly distracted and instead of placing the ornament on an actual twig he just let it go. It was like it was falling in slow motion. The glass broke into a million pieces as soon as it hit the wooden floor.   
Chuck let out a high pitched scream. He jumped a little and his bare feet landed on some pieces of glass. He cried out and just hobbled away before Orange could even react. 

  
He followed quickly and found Chuck in his bedroom, curled up and sobbing.  
„Chuck.. it’s okay.“ Orange whispered softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. „It was just an ornament. Nothing more…“   
But Chuck just couldn’t calm down. His body was shaking, his breath ragged. Walter was barking like crazy but not even he could get to Chuck in his panicking state of mind.   
Orange got up and quickly came back with a glass of cold water to get Chuck back into reality. He would wet the neck and face of his boyfriend and slowly Chuck calmed down. Sometimes he just needed that kind of grounding.

Fifteen minutes later they both were cuddled up in Chuck’s bed, Walter was laying in his cozy bed in the corner. Orange had closed the door so he wouldn’t run into the glass pieces.  
„‘m sorry… I’m just a piece of trash.“ Chuck mumbled against the chest of Orange.  
„You are not. You’re amazing and I love you. It was an accident and it’s okay. I just need to clean up your feet and the living room and we forget about it.“ He ruffled Chuck’s hair, kissing the top of his head. „And then we’re going to take a shower together.“

  
Slowly Chuck lifted his head and looked up at his boyfriend. „It was the anniversary ornament you gave me last year.“ He quietly said and bit his lower lip.  
„It was just an ornament. We can get another if you want. I’m not mad or whatever your brain tells you. I got you… that’s all I need. I don’t care about a piece of glass with a date on it. You are what I need and want and love.“ His hand was gently caressing Chuck’s cheek as he smiled.  
Orange watched his boyfriend blush. „Okay? Can I get up and take care of your feet?“ 

Chuck nodded and Orange got up and made sure every splinter of glass was removed before wrapping both feet with bandages. Then he grabbed some cozy socks from the closet. „If I could I’d wrap you in a fluffy blanket and just feed you with cookies and stuff… just to let you know how much I love you. You could be my little blanket burrito.“ Orange giggled before he quickly left to clean up the mess in the living room.

When he came back Chuck was asleep, a soft smile on his face and Walter in his arms. The world was okay, at least for now. The other things would take time but he was willing to fight for the mental state of his boyfriend. He would never let him be alone with the mess in his mind. 


End file.
